OBSESION
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Hola de soy Yuki-ona la nueva, esta histria es delas parejas de gundam por ahora lespresento la primera de ellas es un RH, no es yaoi advierto y lo lamento por las que no le agrade relena mejor ni lo lean, todas la demas ojala y les juste, por fis revius.


Obsesión.

Se escucho unos pasos acercarse, la perilla giro sobre su eje y la puerta se abrió, dejando así pasar a la habitación del hotel a una cansada Relena, que dejo caer pesadamente su portafolios en el sillón de la recepción junto con su saco, camino unos pasos y dejo escapar un suspiro, se fue despojando del resto de sus prendas de camino al baño.

Abrió la llave de la bañera y contemplo su desnudo cuerpo en el espejo del lavabo, había pasado un año y ella era la mi misma.........ya era un año de que no sabia nada de el, pero después de todo el había terminado su misión y ya no tenia nada que ver con ella, Relena no intento buscarlo tampoco.

Sen sintió triste y decepcionad, pero nada podía hacer, debía guardar sus sentimientos en lo mas fondo de su corazón, tratar de olvidarlo, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver. Con esos tristes recuerdos sumergió su ser en la tibia agua de la bañera dejándose abrazar por la calida sensación de calidez del agua.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y unos pasos le continuaron, y se adentraron un poco en la habitación, unos ojos de hielo observaron minuciosamente la habitación hasta dar con las cosas de Relena en el mueble, dándole a entender que ella se encontraba ahí; dio un pasos mas cuando...........

¿Relena?..........soy Frederich, te hablaba para saber si me acompañarías a la reunión mañana por la noche ...........Relena llevo recordándotelo una semana ........solo...dame una oportunidad no tienes nada que perder......estaré a las 8:00pm en el hotel si decides asistir conmigo háblame....- el mensaje de la contestadota se corto.

Era el una vez mas, Frederich....... llevaba cerca de un mes tratando de entablar una relación con ella, y hasta ahora había podido guardar distancias y darle evasivas pero el chico dos años mayor que ella era muy insistente, no quería ..........pero.........por otro lado no podía pasar toda la vida pensando en el ......tal vez era hora de empezar a ser feliz aunque fuera sin el.

Salio de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo mojado en una bata, cuando salio al recibidor , todo estaba en calma, tal como lo había dejado, miro un momento la contestadota y entro a la habitación desenredo su cabello .....se quedo mirando una vez mas su imagen en el espejo y después de pensarlo miro el reloj que estaba aun lado de su cama.....eran las 8:17p.m. ¿debía hablarle?, fue entonces cuando recordó una platica con Quatre al que había visto unos meses antes, este le dijo que Heero estaba con Silvia Noventa ayudándola como una forma de reivindicar el asesinato de su abuelo.

Se levanto, y se dirigió a pasos cortos hacia el recibidor ......¿por qué? ¿por qué no podía llamarlo? ..........-"seguramente el ya formo una vida; deja de hacerte ilusiones no volverá"- y con esos pensamientos tomo la bocina y con la otra mano se disponía a marcar cuando el cañón de un arma fría y rígida se poso sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una mano detenía la suya, la misma que estaba apunto de marcar.

¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo una Relena impasible con voz frígida, pero de respuesta solo pudo sentir el aliento caliente de su atacante en su nuca.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-pregunto de nuevo, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ante el silencio de su atacante y la posición tan incomoda, el frió metal del arma acaricio lentamente el rostro de Relena, ella solo cerro los ojos con fuerza era escalofriante el contacto gélido del arma.

Si lo llamas........lo matare Relena.- Relena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la respuesta de su atacante, no podía moverse ni decir palabra....¡esa voz!

Pero......soy yo a quien debes matar ¿recuerdas?.......Heero.- fue la respuesta de la chica, bajando levemente la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada.

Heero soltó su mano y la llevo a la cintura de la joven envolviéndola con su brazo, pero el arma no se movió, solo el que se inclino un poco hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de ella.

Sabes perfectamente que no puedo terminar con lo que empecé- dijo bajando la cabeza hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cuello inclinando la cabeza de Relena a medida que lo hacia.

¿por qué haces esto?- le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta del chico, quien empezaba rozar sus labios insistentemente en su cuello subiendo y bajando, haciéndole mas difícil mantener el control , pues el calor de su cuerpo y la ola de sensaciones la atacaron de pies a cabeza, haciéndole difícil pensar con claridad, ella solo cerro los ojos de nuevo ¿por qué no podía soltarse, ni siquiera se le resistía.

No .....no lo se- dijo finalmente subiendo su rostro una vez mas, esta vez estaba mas cerca de su cara.

¿qué?

No se ni siquiera por que estoy aquí...........solo sentí que deseaba verte.-

Heero......-

Cuando entro lo primero que se de ti es que uno de esos niñitos ricos esta detrás de ti .........y tu......-

El silencio reino una vez mas, después de todo nada se podía decir hasta que.....

-¿por qué Relena?-

-Es lo mejor para los dos.-

-quieres olvidarme.........-

-no..........lo se-

-dime la verdad-

- no........no quiero..........olvidarme de ti –

-dime la verdad completa-le dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada, aun pegado a su oído.

-no tiene caso..........sabes lo que siento por ti.......- dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos ¿qué pretendía? ¿burlarse de ella?.

El arma se separo de su rostro, mientras la rodeaba, y el abrazo se volvió mas fuerte aun.

-Ya no sufras Relena.....no quiero ser la causa de tu tristeza-

-Heero.... Eres el causante de mi tristeza es cierto pero también eres el responsable de que siga viviendo así.-

Era suficiente confesión para ambos, el aflojo su apretado aprisionamiento y bajo el arma. Pero ella no se giro a verlo, así que el continuo con lo que era inevitable, tomo su brazo e hizo que se volteara de una forma violenta, tomo su cabeza obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-mírame......- le exigió el soldado, y ella obedeció mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y dentro de ellos vio sentimientos que creyó inexistibles en el, se dio entonces cuenta de que no se podía negar.

En la madrugada, el repique del teléfono sonaba una y otra vez hasta que por fin el mensaje quedo grabado por la contestadora; el aire caliente irradiaba de un cuarto donde dos cuerpos se movían al ritmo de su pasión y jadeos ahogados eran escuchados solo por los dos amantes.

-"¿como termino todo así?"- Pensó Relena debajo de el, acariciando suavemente con las uñas su espalda, mientras se concentraba en las caricias y besos que el le regalaba esporádicamente; Heero solo se limitaba a moverse encima de Relena con movimientos de su cadera profundos , a veces fuerte y otras un poco mas despacio.

-Eres mía, solo mía, desde hoy y para toda la vida- dijo entre jadeos en la oreja de una Relena estaba totalmente atontada por la sensaciones, pero las palabras taladraron directamente es su cabeza, dándole una sensación de placer enorme que la hizo gemir al mismo tiempo que Heero deba una estocada profunda y violenta dentro de ella.

Cuando el baile de sus cuerpos por fin acabo, el se inclino levemente para reclamar los labios de la mujer que se encontraba debajo suyo, disfrutando y degustándose por varios minutos con ellos. Relena solo lo envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas hacia si y pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, después de esta noche, no le importaba lo que deparara el futuro.

Al amanecer ella se encontraba sola y desnuda en la cama y el sentimiento de tristeza la invadió de nuevo –"al menos obtuvo lo que quiso"- se dijo así misma para levantarse por fin y darse un baño, se vistió y salio a atender los asuntos de ese día, le pareció raro no ver a Dorothy esa mañana, se preocupo por la chica, había estado algo deprimida, la llamaría mas tarde; cuando por fin salio de la junta se encontró con Frederich en el pasillo...

-Relena, dime por que no me llamaste........aun hay tiempo para que me acompañes a la reunión- le dijo el chico.

Relena solo dio un suspiro le dijo que no se sentía bien y que prefería descansar, al muchacho no le quedo mas que resinarse y aceptarlo, Relena emprendió el camino de regreso al maldito departamento.....¿por que no aceptaste Relena? Se pregunto, y entonces le vinieron imágenes de la noche anterior que acallaron sus dudas.

Al llegar nuevamente a su departamento, dio un pesado suspiro; nuevamente ahí estaba parada enfrente de la puerta sin animarse a entrar por miedo a enfrentarse a los recuerdos, gracias a Dios solo seria un par días más y podría irse de ahí.

Por fin se decidió y entro........

-llegaste mas temprano de lo que creí.- le dijo un apacible Heero sentado en uno de los sillones revisando su laptop.

-esta vez creí que era para siempre- fue la contestación de Relena mirando profunda y penetrantemente al soldado perfecto.

- anoche te aclare que eres mía,- dijo levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Relena- ..........me quedare a tu lado- finalizo como un susurro.

Ella solo pudo sonreír, dejándose llevar como pocas veces sucedía y sucumbiendo un abrazo, después de todo el "te amo" estaba de mas pues ambos ya lo sabían.

Fin.


End file.
